Nurarihyon
Appearance Itsuki is male who looks like he is around eighteen years old. He has red eyes, short length black hair, and a well-toned body. Itsuki’s clothing is simple, comfortable, and easy to move in. Itsuki wears a tan under tunic under a tan Karate gi top. Occasionally he wears a long flowing black cloak that reaches his ankles. For pants he wears loose-fitting long tan pants. For shoes he usually wears black boots. Personality Itsuki has a very mysterious demeanor. No one can figure out what goes on in his head. Itsuki can change from being relatively nice to sadistic at a drop of a hat. This unstable personality causes other people to stay away from him out of fear. One of the few things people know about Itsuki is that he is wise and smart. He knows his limits and he always seems to have a plan of retreat in his head. History Synopsis Equipment *Sword Magic and Abilities 'Energy Magic' Energy Magic is a type of magic that allows Itsuki to create and control pure energy. This energy can be used for a lot of things ranging from creating blasts to shaping the energy into weapons or other tools. Teleportation Magic Teleportation Magic is a type of caster magic that allows Itsuki to get from one place to another instantaneously. While Itsuki occasionally uses it to cover long distances quickly, its primary use is to give Itsuki an upper hand during hand-to-hand fights. *Rift Action - Rift Action is a technique that allows Itsuki to teleport to a spot that he has marked with a magical seal. Phasing Magic This is a type of magic that allows Itsuki to pass through soild objects unarmed. He is able to use this magic once every twenty seconds. Itsuki primarily uses this magic to assist his powerful martial arts style. 'Sensing Magic' Sensing Magic is a type of magic that allows Itsuki to become a radar for magical energy. He is able to sense and sometimes even differenate mages based on their magical energy. 'Enhanced physical ability' Itsuki's physical prowess surpasses normal human limitations. His strength and speed are incredible which is shown when he uses his unique fighting style. 'Expert hand-to-hand combatant' During Itsuki's travels, he created and mastered his own unique fighting style. This fighting style incorporates his incredible physical prowess to overwhelm the opponent with both speed and strength. There are many techniques derived from this fighting style including creating afterimages and incorporating Energy Magic to perform a powerful punch. *Afterimage Technique- The Afterimage Technique that allows Itsuki to move with great speed to not only dodge an attack but leave an afterimage in his wake. * Golden Punch- Golden Punch is one of the most famous techniques derived from Itsuki's fighting style. Itsuki strikes his opponent with a powerful karate punch. Upon impact he releases a short but powerful blast of energy, this results in the opponent being propelled back with great force. *Sixty-four Swift Kicks- Itsuki unleashes a flurry of 64 kicks in five seconds. Each kick has enough power to easily crack a boulder and the speed of each kick is rumored to be 25 mph. 'Enhanced Senses' Superior intellect and wisdom Blood Consumption Trivia *Itsuki shares his name with a character I created on Naruto Fanon. *Itsuki's fighting style is based off of a fighting style I created on Naruto Fanon called Kaneko Fist. *The Golden Punch seems to be Itsuki's trademark and the source of his alias.